The present invention is directed to safety razors and more particularly to a safety razor of the disposable type wherein the blade or blades are retractable when the razor is not in use.
Among the various shaving systems to be found on the market, the disposable safety razor has achieved a great deal of consumer acceptance in view of its compact construction and light weight allowing for ease of carrying, ease of use, and relative economy to the purchaser.
Many of the disposable razors of this type are provided with removable covers or caps which are effective to conceal the cutting edge of the blade, or blades, to both protect the blade from damage and to prevent damage to articles which might contact the blade when the razor is carried with other toiletry items. In general, these caps are fitted to the razor head by connector means providing a snap action or sliding action for removal or assembly onto the razor head, and are separable items which are removed from the razor head. These caps or covers often become detached from the razor head and may become lost prior to use of the razor. In addition, many of the disposable razors are of a quality which permits more than a single use of the razor, and the cap may be lost or misplaced after being removed from the razor, thereby eliminating its usefulness for transporting the razor. Since these caps or covers have generally been of a bulky construction, it has proven difficult to incorporate them into the safety razor assembly without increasing the size and weight of the assembly which would eliminate one of the basic features of the disposable razor.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a safety razor assembly having a rectractable blade which assembly is compact and simple in construction.
A further object of the invention is to provide a safety razor assembly wherein a pivotable cap produces the effect of retracting the cutting edge of the razor blade during non-use and is effective to expose the cutting edge of the razor blade during use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a safety razor assembly wherein the cutting edge of the razor blade is retracted or extended by a simple manipulation by the thumb of the user while the razor assembly is held in the hand.
Another object of the invention is to provide a safety razor assembly wherein the cap or cover element of the assembly becomes an integral operating element during the shaving process.